Naruto: Book Of Secrets
by writer-in-training-EX
Summary: First fic please R&R.Summary:every family has secrets, so does that of the 4th Hokage, an orphaned son, a secret daughter and a hidden power Unparalleled by even the tailed beasts.WARNING: FemNaru Rated T to be safe. Is non yaoi SasuxFemNaru CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Prolouge

I Do NOT Own Naruto in any way and this story is completely fan made

I Do _**NOT **_Own Naruto in any way and this story is completely fan made

**Naruto: Book of Secrets.**

**Warning: FemNaru**

Guide: _Narrator_ "_thought"_

(The Characters are at the age of 2 years after shippuden)

_Every society is built upon secrets, the lowly worker has secrets and so too does the ANBU official. Even the Hokage is not spared of this… and so when one has secrets, one must keep them hidden and the higher on the food chain you are, the better you must hide your secrets to keep them from those who might wish to use them against you._

_So the Hokage needed to hide his secrets better then most, but the best part is the human nature is not designed to hold stuff in, but rather to let it out, so one confesses...whether its to a rock, to the world, or to a book …and so the time varies but we always confess and even the great Ninja leader needed to confess…So he did, he wrote every secret, secrets so deep they could crack the foundation of the leaf village. It was the Hokage's secret keeping book…His Book of Secrets…and the key to the book… the key hidden in plain site. Oblivious to the treacherous secrets of its past…the key was content…for now._

X--X

"Minato are you sure?"

"Yes" the man replied his hands working relentlessly never in the same position for over a second.

"And the book?" the candle light illuminated the speaker, her body flawless, her beauty mesmerizing, her face hard, determined, and resentful.

"Unreachable…" the man was yellow haired. He stood over a cradle which held an adorable baby, cocking its head to the side as if straining to understand the conversation.

"This is MY child, you can't expect me to stand aside for this can you?" The woman's voice cracked tears rolling down her face. She rose then slumped in the chair again "No…no you're right it's for the best" talking more to herself now.

"Kushina, I love you and this family and all I'm doing is for this family" the man stroked the woman's cheek then made one last hand sign. "It's done." He sighed softly his breath extinguishing the flame.

X--X

"_You…What do you want?"_ a low but fierce growl issued from his throat his lips pulled back forming a snarl that could scare the most competent ninja. Alas this one was no ordinary ninja.

"_Relax"_

"_FOOL! Those tricks will not work on me anymore, give me one reason why I should not rip your limbs from your worthless, miserable body this minute" _The voice grew angrier and more hostile with every word until it felt as if that very world would collapse_._

"_I don't have time to waste with you, I have come to ask something of you"_ the second voice remained calm and un-fazed by the display of authority, the tone clearly proving he thought it as some juvenile attempt to intimidate him.

"_Then speak and leave"_

"_I want you to leave, retreat rather" _

"_You don't know what you are asking of me…and of you little obsession" _the voice jeered

"_I am well aware of the repercussions and am ready to face them"_

"_O how kind the master is, so boldly and chivalrously ready to take the consequences that will have no impact on him" _

"_She can take it"_

"_I see……Seems like you no more then you let on"_

"_You have no choice but to comply your time will be over soon" _

"_If her heart misses so much as a beat I will take complete control then murder you" _it was a clear and calm threat which seemed to have no effect on the silhouette which turned at vanished.

"_Stuck up bastard, I can't believe I'm listening to him" _before closing its eyes and resting, it had a long job ahead

X--X

short chapter. its more of an intro...umm R&R please


	2. Rebirthing

Chapter 2: rebirthing

Chapter 2: rebirthing

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto….**

Firstly I apologize for not updating for like...2 maybe even 3 months. It was not due to laziness but due to the increasing workload I have in school, the fact that my computer is busted and I need to sneak in and use my moms laptop….and my net is barely working **/**

_Flashback_

_**The letter**_

_**-**__**-X--  
**_

"BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG"

Naruto Uzumaki was not a morning person, and was groggily trying to rack his ninja brain as to why the alarm was ringing...at 6am. His arm lazily tried to locate the infernal contraption and when it did it picked it up and threw it against the wall successfully ending its awakening career.

"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNG"

"What the hell! Stupid clock makers, can't they make a clock easier to shut up" Muttering under his breath the blonde ninja got out of the bed, he felt lighter than usual and had this odd feeling of happiness and warmth as if a burden had been lifted and that today was a going to be a good day, holding back the urge to whistle he made his way to the clock.

"_Oh great now I have an undead clock that can ring when smashed up…..wait its not ringing then…THE BELL, Oh Crap…..How could I forgot Gaara was coming, I hope he isn't mad at me" _Sprinting for the door Naruto opened it just in it time, Gaara was about to leave.

"Hello Nar….." the rest of the words got cut off as the other ninja launched himself on the red head, cutting off his breathing by happily hugging him.

"Gaa-Kun I'm sorry I made you wait" The blond murmured while snuggling deeper in to the other chest.

Gaara though incredibly freaked out by his reception, needed air and so he pried the hyper ninja off him, and actually getting the message naruto backed off and stood normally trying to compose him self.

"………who are you?" The young Kazekage asked while failing to mask the fact he was staring at the person in front of him.

"Gaa-Kun you know very well I am Naruto, besides who do you expect to find at my house? Now come inside I'll make you something to eat" Naruto exclaimed, bounding inside motioning Gaara to follow but he remained rooted to the spot.

"Naruto, do you feel strange…or different in anyway?

"Now that you mention it I do feel taller I guess but that's about it, why?" The blonde grinned and grabbed Gaara's hand pulling him inside and heading for the kitchen

"What do you want eggs or cereal?" Finally coming out of his daze Gaara walked up to Naruto, picked him up and took him to his room.

"What the hell Gaara….mmmmhmmph…" Naruto began to speak but had a hand clamped over his mouth. Firmly gasping his shoulders Gaara spun him so he faced the mirror.

"You're height's not the only thing that changed Naomi" Gaara said as left the room for some cereal, leaving Naruto to explore the changes.

_--FlashBack--_

_1 year ago_

"_Hey naruto what's in this one?" the now Kazekage Gaara asked. Naruto was moving to an other apartment and so Gaara was helping him pack up, in doing so they discovered two things. One, Naruto Uzumaki had a cupboard with a multitude of boxes filled with things ranging from photographs to documents, test sheets, newspaper clippings etc. The other was something that changed their lives, but it is the boxes that hold the key and it was one of these boxes, black in color with the Uzumaki spiral on it in blood red that had attracted the sand ninja's attention._

"_Dunno, never seen it before….Open it!" The blonde rushed over to his companion who was struggling trying to open the box._

"_How are we supposed to open this thing? It has no latches, buttons, seams or anything!"_

"_Like this" Grinning the blonde whipped out a kunai and started stabbing the box_

"_That won't work Naruto, you'll end up cutting yourself" The red heads warning came a little too late as the kunai slipped on the smooth unscathed surface and struck the ninja's hand. Not enough to cause pain or damage but enough to draw blood._

"_Damn kunai!" the blonde shouted wiping his hand on the box. The minute the Uzumaki blood touched the box the spiral started spinning, it receded in to the box where it split in to half, and like the doors of a vault each half receded to its respective side leaving a hole in the middle. Unable to resist Naruto thrust his hand inside the box causing the cover (now essentially halved) to flip out towards the side, revealing the entire contents of the box._

"_Whoa" the ninja's exclaimed in unison, but the contents of the box were not as interesting as the box it self. In it lay an envelope and a beautiful necklace._

"_Naruto, the envelope is addressed to you!" Gaara exclaimed, despite being a Kazekage he was still a child inside and this sort of exciting stuff brought it out. Naruto reached in and opened the envelope revealing a letter and a picture. Gaara promptly took the picture and pocketed it, explaining to Naruto he should read the letter first. Reluctantly he agreed and opened the letter._

_**My dearest daughter Naomi**_

_**I have much to tell you but before I do I must ask you please try to forgive us, we had nothing at heart but you best interest at heart. All we did was to protect you my love and if you can find it in your heart to even not hate us I will rest peacefully.**_

_**Your father the Hokage had many enemies. Many people wanted to harm us. It was not only due to your father's position but also due to a secret of the clan. To that secret you are the key. And to protect that key we needed something that though weaker then the power we were protecting, could at the very least keep the key safe.**_

_**Due to this reason my lovely daughter, upon you're birth the legendary nine-tailed fox was sealed within you. Unfortunately the kyuubi's chakra is too great to be sustained by a mortal under twenty years of age, and so the Kyuubi influences the host's body by giving it its chakra to support itself.**_

_**In doing so it influences the host's other aspects as well. Ninja ability, personality, likes and dislikes and gender…when we sealed the Kyuubi we were well aware of the change it would bring in our daughter and this is why you have every right to hate us. We knew our daughter would become a son but we needed to think about your future, rest assured all these changes will withdraw alongside the Kyuubi's withdrawal. We knew enemies who wanted our secrets would do anything even kill you, so we told the world our daughter perished at birth. Gave you the name Naruto Uzumaki. You will understand when the Kyuubi withdraws at your twentieth birthday. I pray you can find in yourself to forgive us Naomi Namikaze.**_

_**With love.**_

_**Kushina Namikaze.**_

"_Naruto, I'm so… " _

"_SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE" Naruto growled and resumed to just sitting there._

"_Alright Naruto, But I'm here if you need me" Naruto reached for the photo Gaara dropped as he got up to leave._

"_I'm sorry Gaara, I'm just confused" Naruto whispered to himself as he studied the picture._

"_I know baka, I know" _

_--Flashback--_

"Naomi hurry up!" Gaara shouted

Naomi Namikaze was inspecting herself, twirling and twisting to get a better look at her body. She put herself 3 maybe 4 inches taller than her previous height. She thought she looked fine, but she wanted a second opinion

"GAARA COME IN HERE" Naomi called causing Gaara to get off her couch and come in to her room

"What"

"Gaara……….am I hot?"

"Excuse me?" Gaara sputtered

"You're a guy right? Am I hot?"

For the first time Gaara concentrated on the girl in front of him. The gorgeous hourglass figure attached to long slender arms and legs. A petite hand placed delicately on her perfect hips the other running through her waist-length, silky, golden brown hair. Naruto's already feminine features were enhanced, Naomi's face more compact, her whisker marks barely visible, beautiful, deep blue eyes topped of the perfect head which sat on the thin slender neck. She was adorned in what He slept, the boxers too wide to sit on those hips slid lower till her butt. Naruto's baggy T-shirt fell on her delicate frame, straining to cope with the new found large lumps on the torso. Naomi Namikaze was perfect.

"Well?"

"You need clothes" Gaara pointed out matter of fact-ly

"You didn't answer my question"

"Stop pouting Naomi, and find something to wear. You're going shopping" Gaara turned and went back to the couch

Naomi got to work; scanning for anything that wasn't orange she found a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt. Her female instincts no longer suppressed she whipped out a scissor and began modifying her clothes. Half naked she stopped as she thought she heard a moan but then promptly got back to work.. The source of the moan was no other than the Kazekage himself, he was after all a male and could not resist, and one peek at that graceful, sexily moving figure which he knew well was unattainable made him let out a disappointed moan… yes Naomi Namikaze was indeed hot.

* * *

Well I'll try to upload the new chapter ASAP I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long. Please read and review

* * *


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3: revelations

Thanks for the reviews :D I need more :D (yes I'm a greedy brat but hey :P) umm review and tell me whether you guys like Naomi/Gaara or Naomi/Sasuke….first to get 5 votes win MAUhahahaahahaa

* * *

"Where" The ANBU captain was pushed against a wall, a strong hand closed around his neck.

"Go…To…Hell" the exhausted captain's voice was barely audible, the thin beam of light penetrating through the hole in the wall illuminated the captain's cut face.

"What a waste" the attacker sighed and closed is grip until he felt the body slump down, he turned around and unsheathed his sword from the stomach of another ANBU and vanished.

--x

"Naomi" Gaara was exasperated; he was done waiting for his best friend turned female to show up.

"Voila, you like?" Naomi's hair was tied back with a red ribbon, she had transformed the pants into tight knee high shorts and the strangely tight T-shirt was red and perfectly suited to her figure with the Uzumaki spiral stitched on the back.

"I thought you liked orange"

"Kyuubi influence" Naomi shrugged busying her self with wearing her shoes

"That necklace, is it?"

"Yeah it's the one in the box" Gaara was referring to the sapphire Uzumaki spiral hanging off the golden thread that was around Naomi's thin neck.

"Lets go" Gaara said, not wanting a minute more of this shallow conversation

--x

"Chakra seek" the man muttered as he placed his hands on the ground, thin black interconnected lines started flowing from the point he place his place like the roots of a plant slowly creeping forward despite the man removing his hands.

"How does this work exactly?" the second man asked, lazily toying with a kunai.

"The network spreads through the whole village and shows spikes in chakra"

"That will take us days at the pace this is growing, and for this the Kyuubi will have to be active, yes?" the man remarked, the light showed his silhouette, smaller and lighter built then the other. The first just continued working, his hands forming many seals and throwing kunai simultaneously, where ever the ninja dagger landed the chakra roots started growing, each root stayed black for a second then vanished as so not to attract attention

--x

Kazekage Gaara was not happy. He was not unhappy or sad, He was just not happy. On the other hand Naomi Namikaze was ecstatic, every ten seconds she would drape herself over her best friend with cries of Gaa-Kun, maybe that's what was why Gaara was not happy.

"Naomi you're my friend and all but I'm the Kazekage and I think its best we don't people the wrong idea" Gaara voice was closed and the sermon was delivered with a harsh glare but inside he was desperate, it took him an year to convince the sand village the I he was not infatuated with Temari, granted they had suddenly become very close damn it. He just knew this would be splattered all over the paper by next week.

Unfortunately if there was one person never affected by Gaara's pleas or his famous and deadly second-only-to-Uchiha glares and in response Naomi leaned further in pouting and using her puppy dog eyes to get Gaara to accept it.

Gaara sighed as Naomi was now completely leaning on him, he knew very well she was doing this just to spite him, and one look at her smirking expression confirmed his fears. it was only the appearance of one Sasuke Uchiha that she straightened herself.

"Kazekage-Sama" Sasuke did a half bow, surveying Naomi from the corner of his eye.

"Good morning Uchiha" Gaara responded curtly making it clear Sasuke's presence was unwanted.

"My apologize Kazekage Gaara" despite how much Sasuke wanted to stay with Naomi he was not going to cross the Kazekage, so he walked away.

As soon as Sasuke was out of sight Naomi slapped Gaara on the head

"Ass ! What did you do that for?" Naomi was glaring at Gaara who was unfazed

"He was checking you out you baka" Naomi thought about it for a second then responded

"Yes well he is hot you know" Gaara almost lost a step

"I thought you were over that bastard" He said composing himself again

"I am but there is no denying what is there, even you think he is hot" Gaara glared at her for ten seconds then slowly opened his mouth

"I-am-not-Gay" Gaara glared, putting emphasis on each word especially the last one

"What ever… you'd be so cute though" Naomi laughed ducking out of the way of Gaara's punch.

"Besides you're the one who loves him" Gaara pointed out

"No, as I recall I had a crush on him"

"So you love him" Gaara asked innocently

"You poor guy, you don't just fall in love with your first crush" Naomi answered giggling at Gaara's naivety

"It would be a hell of a lot easier that way" Gaara blushed, he hated being embarrassed

"Aw Gaa-Kun is adorable" Naomi moved on to hug the confused teen again.

"So you're not into any one?"

"Nop any one is game………oh look shops" Naomi ran off leaving a very confused Kazekage.

"Any one is game huh?" Gaara muttered as he ran after Naomi

--x

"Tsunade-Sama, the search team has located the missing ANBU squad" Shizune shouted as she came sliding into the Hokage's office

"Status" Tsunade looked up from her paperwork; that could wait

"All 6 dead, one of our most elite ANBU squads" Shizune shook her head in disbelief

"Oh God, any suspects? Any leads? Any thing ?" Tsunade was shocked, 6 of the leafs most powerful ANBU killed

"Madam Tsunade…we uh…found this" Shizune held up a small bottle full of some moving silver energy

"That's just chakra" Shizune handed the bottle to Tsunade, the chakra kept forming in to a steel blade, then back to chakra.

"We also found one of the ANBU with five holes in his stomach" Shizune explained and saw Tsunade's expression go from shock to fear.

"Put the village on high alert, keeps this under wraps, I want every ANBU and Jounin on high alert and round the clock protection around Naruto Uzumaki whether he wants it or not, nothing happens without me knowing, understood" Shizune acknowledged the orders and sped off. As Tsunade buried her face in her hands "He's back, God no, Akito Namikaze is back"

--x

Naomi ran out of the store, jumping around while Gaara paid for her excessive shopping and gave the store an address to deliver it too.

"Come on Gaara I need ramen" Naomi came to drag Gaara but saw him arguing with some ANBU who saw her and left

"Yeah I'm coming Naomi, wait" Gaara said still fuming after his discussion

"What did they want?"

"Nothing, Kazekage stuff…lets get ramen" he said leading her away.

--x

"What do you mean you don't know where Naruto is?" Tsunade screamed

"Umm…our apologize Hokage-sama but he was not home or any known place or with any friend, there was only a blonde girl with the Kazekage"

"That's her sister" Tsunade sighed, the biggest crisis yet and Naruto was no where to be found and now here subordinates were being incompetent

"No she wasn't Temari-San and she had the Uzumaki symbol on her back"

"Oh fuck"

--x

"looks like they are on to us" the man sighed as he saw the ANBU leap building to building. The other man just shrugged as he meditated, trying to pick up any chakra increase or buildup

"Akito, what do you plan on doing?, when you find you're sister that is"

"Kill"

* * *

ooh Tsunade knows...please review :( i need reviews...oh and first to get 5 votes gets Naomi...i shall give one more chappie before developing anything so you have 2 chapters voting time.

thank you for reviewing

* * *


	4. What you are

OMG 300 something hits…………and 2 reviews :P nah seriously guys reviews are needed…obviously since the voting completely failed…I'll just lean Naomi towards Uchiha…and I'm tired of writing Naomi so I'm a switching the name back to Naruto….through the story of course

* * *

Chapter 4: What you are

"Akito I'm bored, we've been searching for hours, no one here knows shit about Naomi Namikaze can we go home?" the red haired ninja whined methodically stabbing the ground like a 5 year old with nothing better to do.

"No"

"Look, let's review the facts, k? one, we know that unless she changed it she will most probably have blonde hair with blue eyes, two, she has the Kyuubi sealed in her right?" the ninja was ticking the points off on his fingers "Then there are two possibilities, either the village keeps this a top secret and only the top rankers know, in which case we're screwed, or that it's a widely known fact that there is a ninja with the demon fox within it, in which case we should ask that" he proclaimed excitedly.

"Go" Akito replied, sitting Indian style trying to locate and chakra abnormalities

"No way! You are so coming" the red head was grinning ear to ear trying to drag the Namikaze, singing "ooh, little foxy we come for you now, ooh where will you hide, we will find you and trap you little foxy, ooh poor little foxy" licking his lips all the while

* * *

The said little foxy was not happy, she had not only been intercepted by ANBU corps, dragged forcibly to the Hokage tower but was also deprived of ramen, now she was fuming in front of the, desk arms crossed, nose bleeding and a very pissed off Kazekage to the right.

"I can't believe it, its all true then?" Tsunade questioned looking from Naomi to Gaara then back.

"Yes Hokage-Sama" Gaara replied sighing at Naomi who had point blank refused to answer until she was acquainted to some ramen.

"Well, our dear Naomi turned out even better then expected" Naomi turned to see the familiar face of the white haired pervert.

"Ero-sennin!" Naomi squealed, hugging the man and promptly relieving him from the ramen in his hand

"Well I just needed to see for myself, you may go" Tsunade said waving her hand "Oh and Naru..I mean Naom-"

"-Naruto is fine Baa-Chan, I've kinda grown used to it and so has everyone else" Naomi or rather Naruto cut in, slurping the last of the ramen down in the most unfeminine fashion.

"Naruto then, we will reveal you to your friends in two hours" Tsunade finished, completely ignoring Naruto's sudden outburst "And if you don't mind Kazekage-Sama I will leave it to you to make sure she attends" she closed this time ignoring Gaara's troubled expression.

Making sure the jounin were gone Tsunade turned to the ANBU "Around the clock protection…and make sure she doesn't know" The ANBU bowed and disappeared

"Two years early Jiraya, Akito is back already and who knows how many more will follow"

"There is nothing we can do about it now, I will find the root of the early transformation but other then that we can only fight Akito and all others keep Naruto safe as we promised" Jiraya replied "And casting Naruto out is not an option" he added looking at Tsunade's expression

"Of course not! We must keep Minato's secret safe and Naruto as well"

"Then the Konoha must prepare to defend itself against the worst of the worst"

* * *

"Yeah I think I know some one like that but I may need something to jog my memory" The seedy looking man was staring at the purse hanging from Akito's belt. Keeping his partner from reaching for the weapon he handed the man the coins "You want a Naruto Uzumaki, loud mouth hyperactive brat, he's a no good trouble maker I tell ya, brought nothing but trouble to this village, has all your looking for, blonde hair, blue eyes, a demon fox, they say he is a good ninja but don't care, he is a no good thieving curse I tell ya, He's at the Ichiruka ramen shop a lot, that's all he cares about; eating" Akito thanked the man and left him to mutter curses for Naruto under his breath. He nodded to the other ninja and left for their hide away.

"Rai" Namikaze said calmly, shooting the red head a questioning glance

"Talks a lot, ain't got no power to back it up though" Rai responded tossing the jingling coins in mid air the catching them again

"And the ramen store?"

"Guy was helpful, even gave me a bowl on the house, told me everything, no bribes involved"

"So you let him live…I see, what about Naruto?"

"He comes there every day, is a jounin now, friendly kid, unlike you I might add, usually accompanied by his friends, and is on pretty good terms with the Kazekage, oh and get this, he's under Kakashi and with the Uchiha" Akito perked up at the mention of those names "Itachi?"

"No idiot, his little brother Sasuke, Itachi died remember?"

"I see" Akito nodded "Uzumaki Naruto is our target then"

* * *

"Wait….my best friend is a girl?" They Jounins were assembled in the Hokage's office and Kiba Inuzuka was having a hard time registering the fact that his friend was a kunoichi

"Yes Inuzuka are you that dense that a simple fact such as this can not grasp such a simple change" Neji Hyuga commented in his usual stoic manner

"No Neji, see we can all get you turning in to a girl because you don't have to change much anyway, I mean seriously with your attitude and looks, if we put you in a dress you'd fool anyone" Neji cringed as the rest of the ninjas erupted in laughter

"Troublesome" Shikamaru Nara cut in evidently bored by all this fuss.

A squeal issued from the corner where the girls were huddled up talking in their usual fast, incoherent ways which for once Naruto could understand

"What do you think they are talking about?" Choji asked

"Boys, shopping, hair and other such topics I believe" Neji remarked causing the boys to snigger and murmurs of princess Neji to surface

"Sasuke what do you think" Rock lee asked poking and severely irritating raven.

"Hn"

"ALLRIGHT THIS IS NOT A PARTY" Tsunade came in, angry that her office suddenly turned in to a fish market **(A/N: that's what my teachers say when we talk to much…."THIS IS A CLASS NOT A FISH MARKET" dunno why though) **and shooed the gaggle of jounin away

The ninjas were not tired of the new discovery yet and were trying to get some play time with Naruto, unfortunately the said kunoichi had found her target and had managed to catch a shying Uchiha

"Sasuke, wait up" Naruto chirped

"Hn"

"What your friend just underwent a major change and all you can say is hn?" Sasuke just went on walking ignoring the ninja after him

"Come on he isn't even talking to her lemme go" Kiba pouted as Ino and Sakura held him back.

"K…k…kiba-kun p…p…please, let Naruto-Chan and S…Sasuke-Kun talk" Hinata managed to blurt out, gently tugging Kiba's shirt who responded by picking her up bridal style and bounding away, scolding her for stammering

"Come on chicken butt doesn't this change affect you at all?" Naruto whined trying to get the stoic Uchiha's attention

"Hn, you were an annoying pain and now you are an annoying pain, I see no difference" Sasuke replied smirking.

"Oh really, then I suppose I should leave you alone" Naruto replied in mock sadness

"Alright dobe, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to my friend who just came back after a very risky mission"

"Oh so you're worried about me now?"

"I didn't mean it that way" Naruto blushed causing Sasuke to smirk again.

"Alright dobe if you are worried so much, I'm fine, the mission was easier then expected and I believe I did miss your annoying ear piercing voice"

"Ear piercing! You bloody bastard I have a great voice" Naruto frowned pretending to be hurt then smacked the Uchiha on the head…Bad move, Sasuke wheeled around and picked Naruto up and ignoring her screams he dumped her in the fountain.

"ASS HOLE" Shouted Naruto dripping wet after being helped out of the fountain

"Come on dobe, I'll take you home" Sasuke talked calmly as if nothing had happened

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM YOU BASTARD, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, I HATE YOU, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Sasuke ignored her rants and picked Naruto up and started off to the Uchiha mansion

He smiled as he set the now asleep Naruto on the bed and woke her up

"my arms must have been pretty comfortable then huh?" he smirked at the red rapidly creeping up those soft unmarked cheeks** (A/N: yes unmarked as the Kyuubi left so did the cheek marks)**

"Shut up teme" Naruto muttered taking the robe from his hands and heading for the washroom to change

Sasuke Uchiha smiled, he was one step closer to making that adorable hime his…all for him.

people like? is hopeful...i'm tired now i must study and think of the next chapter...should i keep it sasunaru or change?


End file.
